


把我给你（下）

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Summary: 双性
Relationships: Longling





	把我给你（下）

“谢谢哥哥的照顾”  
张九龄用颤抖的手穿过王九龙去拿炕头的行李，含着泪说出了这句话。  
王九龙按住他放在行李的手，左臂跨过他将他整个人捞起来放在炕沿上，抬起他的下巴寻他的唇。  
“唔......嗯”  
忽的被他干涩的唇含住，张九龄拍着他的肩膀，胸口起伏地厉害。王九龙不顾他的拍打，伸手去解他衣服上的盘扣，用蛮力将他的上衣脱下来，自己的外衣也被张九龄不停的拍打肩膀顺着他的胳膊和张九龄的衣服混在一起丢在了地上。  
从抗拒到顺从，张九龄不知道自己的心里做了多少挣扎，他将双臂搭在王九龙脖子上，揽着他离自己更近，口腔里两个人的舌头纠缠不休，在刚刚接触到的那一刻就像全身上下有一股电流，激得他们烧了理智。  
接触冷空气的乳尖战栗起来，王九龙轻轻捏着它们，顺着张九龄纤瘦地腰肢往下摸，粗糙的双手滑过肌肤，张九龄挣扎着松开纠缠着的嘴巴，靠在他肩上喘着粗气。  
“是怕了吧”  
王九龙轻轻拍着他的后背，亲吻他的耳垂，“哥哥不让你走了，哥哥也不着急走了”  
“等哥哥陪完你再回去，等哥哥在城里安顿好就接你过去”  
张九龄喘着粗气，说了声好。

吹灯之后，张九龄借着月光看王九龙的脸颊，他们没有挨着睡，炕头炕尾的距离，虽然这个炕不大。  
他真好看。  
张九龄这么想，这么好看的人为什么没有结婚，没有老婆呢。  
他想起王九龙对他说的话，等哥哥在城里安顿好就接你过去。  
接我过去，是什么名义呢。  
兄弟嘛，他不要。

王九龙睡着睡着觉得旁边有个热源蠕动，睁眼一看是张九龄在他怀里，窝在他的被窝里，“九龄你怎么？”  
他能感觉到，张九龄现在是光溜溜地在他的被子里。  
“我没有钱还你，也不能像你一样出去挣大钱，所以我能卖的只有我自己”  
极度认真的模样摆在王九龙面前，让王九龙笑了他的天真，“想肉偿？”  
他拍了拍张九龄在自己被窝里的屁股，将他往自己这边凑，摸着他的头发将他整个身体都紧贴着自己。  
“嗯”  
他向上蹭着王九龙的唇，对王九龙自以为的玩笑话当真。  
他的大腿无意间轻轻蹭着王九龙的，张九龄继续留恋着他的唇，却不知道那个人身下积了一层火。  
轻轻掰开他的双腿压在身下，王九龙盯着他软糯的嘴唇再次含住，轻探进去去寻他的舌头。  
“嗯...”  
张九龄把双臂搭在他肩头，将自己完全交出去，敏感的乳尖被王九龙捏着，蹭着他的下身也有了反应。  
“嗯......痒”  
张九龄往里缩着躲着王九龙继续含住他的耳朵。王九龙顺着他的下巴吻到脖子，揉捏着两个小红豆。  
张九龄手指穿梭在他不长不短的寸头里，尽量稳着呼吸不让人察觉出急促的心跳。  
“啊～”  
王九龙手指探到他的下面，手指微微蹭到一个地方，让他的呼吸彻底失去平衡。  
小小的，很软。王九龙刚把手指探进去的时候这么觉得，女性才拥有的阴蒂和男性才拥有的阳具都被张九龄占了。王九龙觉得他是个人间尤物。  
“别怕，疼的话我就停”  
轻易就能把小口撬开，王九龙看着张九龄额头上生出来的汗，浸湿了刘海，刘海还是软乎乎地趴在额头上，张九龄微张着口呼吸，眼角也是红的。  
他不敢想象自己真的进去了，张九龄会成什么样子。  
开口很小，放下王九龙的手指都是最大限度了，然而张九龄大腿勾着他的腰窝，张着口叫他进来，“我要，给你...”  
刚刚进去的时候，张九龄抓着他的肩膀微微喘息，他没被别人碰过这儿，这个秘密今天被他血淋淋地亲手撕开放在王九龙面前，为了求他能让自己留下来。  
进去半数的时候，张九龄疼得快要说不出话来，王九龙想退出来却发现张九龄自己慢慢动着，可是他在下面的腰用不上力，堪堪动了几下就停了。  
王九龙带着他慢慢动起来，没有整根进入也让他们俩都习惯了一阵才敢动起来。  
小穴紧的不行，王九龙带着他动了好久才敢继续往里深一寸，直到整根没入才算松了一口气。  
张九龄双手抓着枕头，大口喘着气，头深深往后仰，腰连着脊背想往上起却每次都被王九龙压了下来，王九龙按着他的腰从慢慢的抽动到快速抽插，每一次都冲着他之前找到的敏感点进发，就像要把人碾碎。  
王九龙小腹上黏着张九龄刚释放过的，他看着张九龄脸上的汗水顺着下巴落进锁骨里存着，只要他稍微动作快些，那些汗珠就会被撞开落进下面的褥子上染进去。  
就像在他身上呻吟的人，只要他再用力些，这个人就像被碾碎的花儿一样虚弱。  
张九龄感觉到身上人异物的抖动，没有多久身体里就多了股热流，他挺了挺身子，最终还是昏睡过去了。


End file.
